


How I Met Your Homicidal Maniac

by Shadowsdarklight



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, jthm - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comic, Drawing, Gen, Gore, Illustrations, Kinda, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdarklight/pseuds/Shadowsdarklight
Summary: A JTHM (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac ) Fan Continuation Comic.Roy just wanted to have a chat with a stranger. Sadly, other things happened instead.(ONGOING WRITING)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
